Tsundere Crisis
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Antonio ha estado actuando de forma extraña ¿se habrá enojado con él? ¿Cómo se atreve aquel bastardo? Lovino no sabe cómo actuar ante ello. OS Yaoi: Spamano España x Romano


**Segundo Spamano que escribo n.n adoro esta pareja me resulta demasiado tierna... Espero que les guste.**

-Ya te dije que tengo trabajo, maldición ¿Nunca me escuchas? –se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos y miró su reloj.

-Ah… está bien… Nos vemos en otro momento… supongo. Adiós, Lovino –escuchó que cerraban la puerta del despacho.

Se giró sorprendido. Muy sorprendido. Casi en pánico. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Antonio Fernández Carriedo se había ido sin más? No es que lo estuviese esperando pero… ¿por qué no había insistido al respecto? Siempre insistía, siempre lo molestaba hasta que tuviese que dejar todo para hacer todo lo que él –y nada más que él- quería.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de su despacho como si no fuese real. Si lo pensaba, desde hacía un par de días España andaba actuando de manera extraña… De forma menos animada que de costumbre. De hecho esa misma tarde había llegado completamente desanimado, y no le exigió que vayan a cenar sólo se lo propuso como si no buscase un sí en respuesta. Además ¿qué había sido eso de llamarlo por su nombre completo? "Adiós, Lovino" … Nada de "nos vemos, Lovi~" o "Hasta luego, Roma (L)"… Se había ido sin siquiera abrazarlo una vez, ni un beso ni… ¡Claro que él no quería eso! Sólo que resultaba extraño. Muy extraño.

La puerta se movió, pero se desilusionó al ver entrar a su hermano y no al bastardo.

-¡Vee~, Fratello! ¿Qué sucede? –se acercó a él.

-Nada, maldición –dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermano llendo hacia su escritorio para revisar su correo; seguro estaba por recibir un e-mail de España insistiendo sobre la cena de esa noche o algo así. Era imposible que no lo saludara como siempre.

Veneciano ladeó la cabeza evaluando a su hermano pero terminó sonriendo sin darle importancia.

-Vee~~, si tu lo dices… -se acercó al escritorio- ¡Invité a Doitsu y a Japón a cenar! Como no estarás no te molestará ¿Verdad, verdad?

Él levantó la vista molesto.

-¡El macho patatas otra vez no! ¡Además ¿por qué no estaría en casa, maldición?!

Veneciano lo observó apenado, sin comprender.

-Creí que irías a cenar a la casa de España-niichan… -Romano desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué creíste eso, maldición?

-… No lo sé… ¿Él no estuvo por aquí? Creí verlo bajar hacia la puerta, lo saludé pero creo que no me escuchó… ¿Me confundí? ¿No era España-niichan?

-¡Claro que era ese bastardo! Eso no quiere decir que vaya a cenar con él, maldición…

-Vee –se quedó pensando un segundo- ¿se pelearon?

Su hermano se sorprendió… No, no se habían peleado… Todo era como siempre, salvo porque Antonio actuaba de manera ridícula.

-No. Dejemos de hablar de ese bastardo, maldición, hay un montón de trabajo para hacer… -Veneciano lo miró un segundo más preocupado y luego sonrió.

-Doitsu me ayudó a terminar mi parte así que puedo ayudarte con la tuya, fratello –tomó una carpeta del escritorio y se sentó frente a él.

.

.

Se secó el pelo con la toalla y salió del baño. Tomó su teléfono; ni un solo mensaje de España ¡Como si los estuviese esperando! Lanzó el teléfono contra la cama.

-Muérete, maldición, nadie está esperando una llamada tuya –se vistió con desgana, sintiéndose ligeramente mal por haberle deseado la muerte. ¿Estaría enfermo y por eso no estaba tan animado como de costumbre? ¿Alguna otra crisis que no pudiese superar? -¡No estoy preocupado, bastardo, no lo estoy!-volvió a decirle a la nada.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y se sentó a la mesa. Su hermano tarareaba mientras cocinaba pasta. Se giró al escucharlo.

-Ah, ya terminaste de bañarte, fratello ¿me quieres ayudar a cortar el pomodoro para la salsa?

Se levantó para hacer lo que le pedían pero al ver los vegetales recordó de inmediato al español. Clavó el cuchillo con furia en uno ¡No podía ser que todo le recordara a él!

-¡Eeeek! –se espantó su hermano mirándolo sorprendido mientras el otro cortaba los tomates con furia ¡Él no estaba molesto!-¡Tranquilízate, fratello!-colocó una mano en su hombro- ¡Son sólo tomates..! Mejor déjamelo a mí… -lo interrumpió el timbre.

Romano sonrió dejando el cuchillo y limpiándose las manos con el repasador de cocina. ¡Ya era hora de que viniese a disculparse en persona! Fue hacia la puerta sonriendo con confianza, lo haría sentirse mal por todo ello, aunque lo acabase perdonando. La abrió y se le congeló la sonrisa; volvió a cerrarla y volvió a la cocina como si no hubiese visto nada, se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Fratello? –lo observó su hermano- ¿Quién era?

-Nadie –el timbre volvió a sonar. Veneciano lo miró nuevamente pero él no tenía intenciones de moverse de su lugar- Vee~ ¿Cuidarías que no se queme nada, per favore? –sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la puerta. Alemania y Japón estaban parados del otro lado del umbral- ¡Vee~~ Doitsu! ¡Japón! –abrazó a cada uno y los invitó a pasar.

-Konbanwa –saludó educadamente el morocho entrando a la cocina, recibió un saludo con la mano de un muy molesto Romano.

-Buenas… -el castaño fulminó con la mirada al alemán.

-¡Siéntense, siéntense! Ya casi está la comida…

Entendiendo rápidamente la situación Japón se sentó entre el italiano y el alemán con un suave "permiso". A los pocos segundos Veneciano traía una bandeja con pasta y se disponía a servirles a todos.

La conversación era muy superficial y Romano no le prestó atención distraído en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que no le mandara ningún mensaje? Siempre llenaba toda su casilla con idioteces… "Nos vemos en otro momento, _supongo_" ¡¿Eso significaba que terminaba con él?! ¡¿Cómo podía enojarse sin decirle nada?! ¡Maldito Bastardo!

-¿Fratello? –la voz preocupada de su gemelo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad de la mesa- ¿Seguro que estás bien? No comiste nada… -observó los platos del resto que casi estaban vacíos.

-Tsk. No tengo hambre… -apartó el plato molesto porque todos lo mirasen.

-Vee… -Veneciano ya se estaba preocupando de verdad. Se dedicó a levantar los platos de la mesa pensando en ello. Alemania se levantó también para ayudarlo.

-Italia, déjame lavar a mí…

-¡Grazzie, Doitsu! –besó su mejilla.

¿Por qué entre el mutante cuadrado y su hermano las cosas iban tan bien? Aquello lo molestó aún más.

-¿Sucedió algo con Antonio-san, Lovino-san? –Romano se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Japón, lo había pasado por alto todo el rato. Lo miró sorprendido unos segundos y luego apartó la vista ¡¿Todo en su vida tenía que ver con aquel bastardo?!

-No sé por qué todos preguntan lo mismo, sólo no tengo hambre, maldición… -el morocho sonrió con discreción.

-¿Todos se lo preguntan? Qué coincidencia... Yo no preguntaba por la comida… Hoy hablé con Antonio-san… -Sonrió aún más al ver que el italiano lo observaba con mayor atención- Esta mañana tomamos un desayuno juntos, no tengo el agrado de hablar con él muy seguido pero esta vez teníamos que arreglar algo del trabajo y nos quedamos platicando… Por lo poco que lo conozco no parecía muy animado, pensé que quizás había pasado algo entre ustedes… -así que no era sólo su imaginación, realmente España estaba actuando extraño.

-¡Claro que no, maldición!

-¿No? –lo observó de reojo- Creí entender que sí esta mañana… Le pregunté y me dijo que has crecido mucho… él quizás… -buscó las palabras con cuidado- piense que te está reteniendo, se puede sentir una molestia porque siempre debe insistirte para que pasen tiempo juntos… Pero –se encogió de hombros-… Si dice que no es nada debí haber entendido mal, lo siento, Lovino-san.

-¿Él… él dijo eso? –el morocho sonrió para sus adentros satisfecho.

-Lo dio a entender… Pero puedo estar confundido, ya ves, no soy bueno en estas cosas, todavía tengo mucho que aprender de las costumbres de este continente; siento haber hablado de más..

-Ese… -se levantó de la mesa furioso.

Japón lo observó alejarse sonriendo.

-¡Hera~hera, Doitsu trajo gelatto, fratello! –Veneciano se giró- ¿Fratello? –se extrañó al no encontrarlo.

-¿Te refieres a Lovino-san? Salió, creo que hacia la casa de Antonio-san.

.

.

Se le habían acabado lo insultos que conocía. Ya iba por la tercer tanda de maldiciones cuando estacionó el ferrari en la puerta de su casa. ¿Ese idiota creía algo tan estúpido? Tocó el timbre con fuerza ¡No podía creer que él no lo entendiera!¡Él entre todos sabía cómo actuaba en realidad!

La puerta se abrió con la misma desgana que dominaba al español en esos momentos. Al ver al italiano allí parado con el ceño fruncido pestañó sorprendido.

-¿Lovino? –no parecía creérselo.

Él apretó los puños con fuerza sonrojado hasta las orejas y muy molesto. Tomó la camisa del español y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un torpe y violento beso.

España no sabía por dónde empezar para entender aquello completamente sorprendido. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó un poco. El italiano tenía los ojos llorosos pero lo miraba con rabia.

-¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera, maldición!

-Lovi… Es que… creí que tu ya no…

-¡Eres un idiota, bastardo!

-Pero… últimamente estabas tan ocupado y… siempre parece que te obligo… Pensé que quizás ya no me querías y yo… -maldiciendo Romano se ocultó en su pecho para que no viese las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¡Idiota! Tu… sabes que cuando te digo que _no_ siempre te estoy diciendo que _sí_… Porque yo… Yo no puedo ¡Maldición! ¡Creí que tú me entendías, bastardo!

Toda la angustia y la incertidumbre que había estado cargando España se disolvieron en ese instante. Suspiró de tranquilidad y besó su coronilla acariciando su espalda.

-Yo lo sé, pero no pude evitar sentirme inseguro por un momento… Debería dejar de escuchar a Francis… -comentó más como una nota personal. Se acercó más a él susurrando entre sus cabellos- Realmente lo siento, Lovi, te preocupé ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! –dijo estrechándose más contra él. El español rió ante su reacción-¡¿Qué?!-se alejó un poco para mirarlo.

-¿Podrías ser más sincero alguna vez? Sólo… de vez en cuando… -el italiano se sonrojó ante su petición. Colocó una mano en su nuca y lo besó de nuevo. El español se volvió a sorprender, no se refería a eso pero tampoco le molestaba, claro que no. Respondió al beso con suavidad cerrando la puerta y apoyando al italiano contra ella.

Él no podía decírselo pero lo había extrañado muchísimo. Se molestó un poco cuando el de los ojos verdes se separó de sus labios, éste apoyó la frente contra la suya sosteniendo su mirada con ternura.

-Hey, Lovi, te amo –dijo con una sonrisa y el romano se tiñó rápidamente de rojo apartando la vista pero estrechándose aún más a él.

-¡Idiota! –bajó el volumen a casi un susurro inaudible- Yo también ti amo, maldición.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^**

**Sí, no pude evitar poner "Doitsu" en vez de "Alemania" demasiada costumbre...**

**"Konbanwa" es buenas noches en Japonés y creo que sólo puse "Fratello" (Hermano), "Gelatto (helado) y "pomodoro" (Tomate) en italiano. Esto de saber un poco de muchos idiomas no sé si es bueno o malo xD  
**

**Gracias por leerlo :)  
**


End file.
